The Hunger Games Beginning
by winter08
Summary: After the uprising of the districts, the people of the 12 districts must suffer for their actions. The first Hunger Games and no one knows what to expect. A girl recently from district 13, has no idea what it is happening while she expects to start a new
1. The beginning

**This story idea has been in my head for a while now, so I decided to write about it. The point of view is written from President Snow's uncle. You don't HAVE to read this chapter, its not that important but you could though.**

****** _You don't have to read this chapter its not very important! But you can._**

******I do not own Hunger Games and I never will.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Begining**_

"Now that the 12 districts have been defeated and surrendered, what shall we do to punish them?" My father said to everyone. I sat in the meeting room, too scared to speak. My father sat proudly at the front of the room , while everyone faced toward him. I was sitting next to him, my brother sat on the other side. We were his servants, we do anything he tells us too. I am the first born, which means I will be the president when his 25 years of presidency is over. But I know my brother, Maton, wants to rule the country of Panem. I would never let him have it, my father knows that and will use it against him.

Maton stood up, and everyone looked at him, "Father, for the cost of the uprising each district should present one man and one woman to fight to the death." My brother said, knowing every important person in Panem is in this room now.

My father gave him a devious smile, "Smart son, let the districts have suffering for their foolishness. 24 people fighting to the death, as their districts cheer for their children from their districts. Then let them mourn as they die. It give a new meaning to fear" My father said.

I do not like where this is going, "what kind of country is this! Making kids kill each other, it's sick!" I said to him as he looked away from me.

"I like it, but they need hope. They need to think they will win, but they need to fear this game at the same time." A man said. Hope that is what they need.

"They will be in an arena like thing, won't they." Someone else said.

"Yes maybe a forest, were they need to hunt for food. Or maybe a desert where they search for water." The president said. I did not like where this was going. First kids dying because another kid killed him, then another kid dying or starvation.

"People from the Capital will be able to give the _tributes _things they need." A woman yelled out to him. My father nodded and smiled slowly.

"They will be surrounding things they can get to survive like, weapons, food, survival needs, and other things." My brother said.

"But how old will these kids be? Sixteen or eight? How will they be chosen? Will they prepare to go into the games?" I asked as other questions filled my head.

"The kids will be from ages twelve to eighteen. There will be a reaping, their names will be chosen randomly. A boy and girl from each district. Yes they will train before they go to the games." My father said. He is acting like he planned every little detail already with Maton.

I stood up, this was too much. "How could you take innocent kids, and stick them in an arena and make them fight until there is one person left!" I yelled storming out of the room.

I was running out my father yelled back at me, "They aren't innocent! They deserve this! Get ready Readonld, for the first annual Hunger Games!"

How does my father have the heart to do this? Fisrt bombing district 13, now making people fight to the death. Am I the only one in the Capital who disagrees!

And that is how the first hunger games started…..

**I hope you liked it! This chapter doesn't really state anything special to do with the story, but next chapter will start the story. I will have it up soon. Now the hunger games didn't happen this quick, it was planned out and this was the last meeting to plan it out. Now President snow is 1 year old in my story so his grandfather is the president and is dad and brother are future presidents. Thought I should say that.**

**~winter08~**


	2. The Reaping

**Its finally up! This chapter is the reaping yay! Next one is the journey to the capital. I might change the title of the story, just waning you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games and I never will. If I did I would be rich.**

**Uploading date: January 19, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

_District 7_

**5 months later...**

I saw trees, trees, and trees. As I sat in one one of them, watching people cut them down making sure the don't cut this one. My adopted father is lumberjack, and when I was little he took me too work with him and i climbed this tree and carved an an LH13 into it. It means Lillieetra Hatyrix 13. That's my name, well my old name. I used to live in District 13 but my real parents got me mad one day and I ran away I must of walked almost to district 12, then I started walking back. But I was too late I heard an explosion and saw it too. I knew it was my district and i ran as fast as I could so I couldn't get any radiation from it.**  
**

I was 10 when that happened, and I walked all the way to district 7 then Twinkle found me, she is my older sister. She was 16 at the time, but now she is 20 and working in the capital. Twinkle brought me to her home, and I told her where I came from, so they invited me in their family, and I was then a part of District 7. I never thought the war would get so bad that the capital would blow up my home.

Before the rebellion there was terrible disasters. I mean storms, droughts, fires, tornadoes, and more hen that. People died, then the capital took over. Which started the rebellion..

Six months ago the rebellion ended, after 10 long years of suffering. Today the capital is coming to explain our punishment, the treat of treason or whatever. Everyone is at home getting ready but I am here not caring about it, even though I should. So I got up and started walking home. But there were peacekeepers everywhere, so I couldn't steal any money, like usual. My district is one of the more poor districts like 10, 11, and 12. It's hard to be rich and to have a lot of food.

I saw a bird flying through the sky, but I looked closer and it was soar, my bird. Soar is a jabberjay, but was raised by mockingjays. So she talks, and sings. The bird landed on my shoulder, and i petted in feathers.

When I got back to my log cabin home, I opened the door and ran to my room. On my bed was a white dress with flowers on it. So I put it on and brushed my hair. I braided my long brown hair into two braids laying on my chest. Then I walked downstairs, and everyone was there waiting for me. Maple and Fraiwood my 13 year old twin brothers. Klaiwood my eleven year old brother, and my oldest brother Daillin my 17 year old brother. They were all there and dressed nicely, and my parents were standing there waiting for me.

"Finally! Let's go." Daillin said, walking out the door, and everyone followed him out the door and we headed to the stage that the capital were here building for a while. They called it the reaping stage, but I had no idea what that meant. It was giant gray stage with peacekeeper every where, making sure there were no fights happening. The Panem flags hung proudly everywhere.

There were people everywhere, and there was a line of teens standing there getting their blood taken. I looked over and there was a peacekeeper yelling something,"12 to 18 in the line, everyone else stand over there!" They yelled. My brothers and I stood in the line, while Klaiwood and my parents went to stand in the crowd. When we got to the front the woman grabbed my hand and zapped me, and then took the blood on a paper.

"Name?" She asked.

I looked at her, and pulled away. "Why?" I asked.

"I need it so I can make sure your not fake." She replied.

"But why, and Lillieetra Hatyrix Tlaina?"

"For the Hunger Games. Hun, next!"

"The what?" I said, but she just looked away, so I went to find my parents and stood there. Then a man walked on the stage, he stood there.

"Hello District 7, Welcome to the first annual Hunger Games!" He said pausing, while the crowd whispered.

Questions now filled my head, the hunger games? What is that? I am going to be in it? Is it good? Is it bad?

"Now, I know what you're asking. What is it? Well I am going to explain it. The treaty of treason, that is what it is all about."He paused. Then a woman from the capital, dressed in pink, handed him a paper. "In penance for the uprising, each district shall offer up a male and a female between the ages of 12 and 18 at a public "reaping". These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the Capitol. And then transferred to a public arena, where they will fight to the death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games. This the treaty of treason."He explained. Scared whispers spread through the crowd.

He went on and on about the Hunger Games and what happens, how you win, the process of going there. I looked around to see everyone terrified, but I stood there. I wasn't scared, even if I would go into this games, I would be fine. I could hunt, and make fires. Traveling from District 13 to District 7 all by yourself gives you experience.

The man walked off stage, and the dainty women dressed in pink walked on. She brought on two glass bowls and set them on a table. "May the odds be ever in your favor! As custom ladies first," she put her hand in the bowl and pulled a piece of paper out. I looked around, everyone was hand in hand with their family members dreading it wasn't their name. "Lillieetra Hatyrix Tlaina! Come here darling don't be shy." She said.

Everyone backed away from me leaving me there, my mother screamed now while my father hugged her. I took a deep breath, and walked up on the stage. She shook my hand and shook it. "Well how old are you?" She asked me.

"Well lovely. Any volunteers?" She asked searching through the crowd. There was whispers but no volunteers. "Ok now let's get our district 7 male tribute." She asked.

I felt all eyes on me, "14" I said blankly. She reached in the other bowl and reached out a paper. I stood next to her trying to look but I couldn't read it " Fraiwood Tlaina!" She yelled.

My mother shrieked again and fell to the floor. My father comforted her, as Fraiwood cried out. It's not a good thing to cry, the capital will know they are weak. You need to stay strong and so far my brother couldn't handle it.

"Come on. Both Tlainas! siblings aren't you?" She asked me, as my brother walked slowly up toward me. "Age?"

"uh... 13." He spoke shakily.

"Wonderful! Now, any volunteers?" She asked once again.

"I volunteer as tribute!" A kid yelled out. I looked more closer, a blond kid. Fraiwood's best friend. He has had a crush on me since forever. Just what I need, a lover in the hunger games. Then at the end when its us two left I have to kill him. I shook them image out of my head, and stood up taller. He walked up to the stage, he knew that everyone is judging on this moment who will make it to the top 5 or who won't last after the bloodbath.

"Whats you name?" She asked him.

"Mason Jamoline. I am 15." He said.

"Well there it is folks! The first annual hunger games district 7 tributes!" She yelled. Then she led us behind a stage and explained more things about this game.

While Mason and I listened terrified, waiting to see whats next.

**Yay! You finished reading, I hope you liked it. The thing about the treaty of treason was from the movie, its not my idea. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon. Read and review! If you wanna say anything.**

**~winter08~**


End file.
